Lions and the Bait
by keotey1228
Summary: Repost. In my story that was deleted , The Lion Sleeps Tonight, where did the Nemies come from and what actually happened to Jack that made him lose his mind? You asked, and I am here to tell you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prequel/sequel for my songfic The Lion Sleeps Tonight. You asked for it, you got it.**

**Now for those of you who already read another story that says that you can skip this AN, then you can skip to the story.**

**Okay. I'm way late. I know that. I've had band camp all last week, this week, and next week, and last week we were celebrating because my brother finally got an apartment and we went shopping and I had no time. Then, with my sister in rehab… yeah. But I'm here now. **

**I am going to be posting this same thing to all the other stories I will be posting today or maybe tomorrow, so if you read any other of my stories, you can just skip this extremely long AN on the other stories.**

**I wrote all names of my in-progress stories and am pulling them out of a cup. This was the first one pulled, the one to be updated.**

**Now let me tell you about when I will be updating. Till like August 8th, I will update like crazy. Or as crazy as I can. **

**I can only update on weekdays because my dad works on weekdays and he always keeps me from updating (off the computer). And on weekdays I can only update between about 6 and 6 because that when he leaves for work and comes home.**

**It is rare that I will update on weekends, but I might be able to update like all night this Friday and Saturday night because both my parents are going to help my brother move into his apartment in Tallahassee those days. I'm staying home with my uncle because I do NOT wanna go because it'll be very boring. All they're gonna do is like shop and unpack and clean.**

**I know what you're saying, "Ha ha, you have to stay with your uncle. He's probably boring!" You're very wrong. My uncle is awesome. We always go out to dinner. A good place, not some cheap place, or a fancy, expensive place. We go to good places. Like Cici's Pizza. Omigod, that is my fav place in the whole world. No joke. I always get their alfredo pizza, or as I call it, white-cheese pizza.**

**And my uncle always plays game with me. We once played this game where we give each other ten things to find and we both have to either take a picture with or take it around my neighborhood and see who makes it back to my house first with all ten things. On the list, my uncle put sun, and I took a picture that looked like I was holding the sun.**

**And we once called all my friends over for a midnight man-hunt. It was awesome!**

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

Kim POV

_Town Meeting on the New Police Force!_

I stared at the back of the newspaper my dad was reading.

"New police force?" I asked my mom as she poured milk into my cereal.

"Oh," She smiled. "Isn't it great? They hired a new police all the way from Africa to keep kids from going out at night to underage drinking."

"But not all kids do that," I said, turning to face her. "Most kids do what they're told."

"Then you'll probably never meet any of them."

"But aren't I going to the meeting?" My mom looked up from her toast.

"I don't see why not."

"Great," I said, putting some cereal in my mouth. "Can Jack come? His mom's at work and I quote, 'Tomorrow is going to be a total, bore'."

"Would it be okay with his mother?" She asked, trying to twist off the jam.

"You let me go," I said, grabbing the jam and taking off the cap and handing it back to my mom.

"Good point," She dipped her knife in the jam and spread it on the bread.

"I'll call him," I stood up and walked into my room. I picked up my phone from my nightstand and opened my contacts.

Jack.

"Hey Pocket Full of Sunshine," He said. "What's up?"

"Change your ringtone," I smiled. "And have you checked the newspaper?"

"Yeah, and yes, I will come with you."

"You know me so well."

"See you in 10?"

"I'm timing you." I hung up and walked back into my kitchen.

I saw my mom sitting in the same spot, her face was red. Her hands were around the jar of peanut butter. Her tongue was sticking out in pure determination.

"Kim," She looked up. "A little help?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I see that The Lion Sleeps Tonight was deleted. That pissed me off. I was like, "What the frick?"**

**Mad about that, so sorry if this chapter sucks.**

Jack had arrived, 26 seconds late, I might add. He rolled his skateboard into my garage just as it was about to shut. He jumped into my mom's moving car and sat down next to me in the backseat.

"Time?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"10 minutes and 32 seconds. But you're getting better." I smiled at him.

"Can I just say 15 minutes next time and not worry about rushing?" Jack asked, grabbing the water bottle from under the seat.

"Now what's the fun in that?" I smiled.

"Hello, Jack," My mom smiled in the rearview mirror.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford," He smiled and almost asked to turn on the air, which would have been good because he was sweating like crazy.

My mom put her hand on the dashboard and turned up the air. Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but my mom rolled the windows down.

"I think your finally getting the hang on this, Mrs. Crawford," Jack smiled.

"One can only learn," She smiled.

**Short, I know. Stupid, probably. Will I do better next time…**

**Lauren: No more computer for you!**

**Me: Can... I… just… say… one… more… thing?**

**Lauren: No!**

**Me: I'm in timeout for writing a short chapter…**

**Lauren: And her sister put her there.**

…

**Lauren: I'm her sister.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have given up on this story. I can't think of anything, so I am giving it away for adoption. If you want it, you can start from where I am or start anew. I can even give you Lion Sleeps Tonight, the original story. This is the prequel, and Lions Sleeps Tonight is the sequel. I won't GIVE you LST, but you can use it to make Lions and the Bait. If you want this story, PM me. First one gets it. **


End file.
